Perfect In A Nutshell
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: Ben asks Riley to help him with his date with Megan. but what happens when in the process of date planning the two notice feelings they never knew were there-BEN/RILEY ONE SHOT! PLEASE READ!:)


**A/N: hey! This is a random idea that popped into my head so I wrote it in Biley beautifulness**** I hope you like it please read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BABY DADDY OR BEN AND RILEY OR DANNY OR AMY OR MEGAN.**

BEN'S POV:

"hey riley can you help me out with something" she smiles at me from the table.

"sure what do you need" she says as I sit down across from her.

"I need you to help me speak girl" I blurt out. She laughs.

"why" she chuckles.

"cause, Megan agreed to give me another chance and I need to speak the language or else I'm gonna loose her again! come on you worked your magic on Danny and everything's all sunshine and rainbows with him and Amy now so pleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee help meeeee" I beg like a little kid. She giggles again.

"ok ok" she says. "I'll teach you how to speak our language" she says.

RILEY'S POV:

"oh thank you thank you thank you" he says excitedly, getting up and wrapping me up in a tight hug. I giggle again.

"you're welcome..gee someone's pretty hyper today" I say. He smirks and holds up the dog whistle around his neck.

"hey, we may be back together but a guys still got to have fun" he says. I furrow my brow as he blows the whistle. I hear nothing, but a few seconds later the sound of Lola's high pitched bark fills the apartment.

"lola! Quiet" I hear Megan say. I look at Ben he has a cheeky smile on his face.

"ahhhh that never gets old" he coos giddily. I laugh at him as he walks into the other room. I love Ben. Wait. What did I just think? I mean yes I do love Ben but I've never admitted it to myself before. I do. I love Ben Wheeler.

"ok so the first thing we should go over is the common mistakes" I start. he nods and scoots a little closer to me on the couch.

"ok so common idiot mistakes include…1) she says 'hey if you don't want to go maybe you should just stay home' and you …aka the idiot says 'ya that'd be great" I say imitating a male voice.

"what's wrong with that she said if I don't want to go to stay home…I don't want to go…so I stay home!" he says.

"language of the girlllll!" I say kind of loudly. "come on Ben if we say that it obviously means get off your lazy butt and come with me!"

"can't you just say what you mean it'd be easier on us guys" he says.

"uhg you sound like your brother" I say. "if we say something in certain cases we mean the opposite but in others we don't! I don't understand what is so hard!-" he puts a hand on my thei to stop my rant. Sparks fly up my body.

BENS POV:

"maybe you should just tell me what to do on our date" I say. Her face softens.

"ok cool. Sorry I just get a little intense when-"

"its fine" I say kindly and our eyes lock. We gaze into each other's eyes for a bit until she breaks our gaze.

"ok so where are you taking her" she asks. I scratch my head.

RILEY'S POV:

"I was thinking of showing her my sensitive side…taking her on a picnic under the stars" he says. I smile.

"that's so sweet" I say with a smile. He smiles back at me and we gaze into each other's eyes again.

"so…when the time feels right…you're gonna wanna scoot closer to her…" he scoots closer to me and I smile. "and then put your arm around her" he puts his arm around me and once again sparks fly up my body.

"what's next" he asks softly and in a sort of romantic way.

"she'll rest on you" I say resting my head on his chest and snuggling up to him.

BEN'S POV:

I wasn't expecting her to snuggle up to me, but she did. And to tell you the truth…I liked it. I can't even remember why we're doing this. All that I know right now is that what I'm feeling here with Riley is something I've never felt before. I look at her.

"and then the next thing I do…" I say and turn her head up to face me. "is this" I finish, capturing her lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

RILEYS POV:

"and then the next think I do…" he says then turns my head up to face him. "is this' he finishes and kisses me. He kissed me! I'm so confused but it feels so good. I kiss back, not wanting it to end. Eventually we pull away. He smiles at me and I can tell he's not entirely certain what had just happened. i smile too my smile reading the same as his.

"uh…I should go…." He says getting up. He puts his hand on the knob.

"wait Ben" I say. He turns around.

"yah" I walk closer to him.

"you know what else girls don't like" I say coming to a stop in our close proximity.

"what?" he says realizing our closeness.

"guys that kiss you then leave" I say and before he has a chance to answer, I kiss him again.

**A/N: please Review!**


End file.
